Another Coffee Shop Story
by Ludella
Summary: Etihw likes her coffee just like she likes her men. Black. The same could probably be said for Kcalb as well, she noticed.


He _said_ he didn't mind stopping somewhere before work. He _said_ it was alright to go and grab a quick coffee. And yet he still seemed so tense and utterly disturbed stepping into the small store.

Etihw wondered if it had been better if she had just gotten up earlier to make coffee at home for herself, like usual. As long as Kcalb had sugar in whatever breakfast he was eating he was good for the day, maybe an energy drink here or there if work was particularly troublesome. But feeling lazy this morning herself, she'd asked if it was fine if they just walked in somewhere briefly instead. It wasn't like they were tight on time or anything, and so he'd agreed.

"You don't have to get anything," she reassured him once they were in line. Kcalb appeared completely focused on the signs above the register, letting his more intimidating expression slip and earn a few worried look from other customers. Upon hearing his partner speak, however, he broke out of it, glancing down at her before averting his attention to the side.

"I'll get something."

_Even though you don't like coffee, _Etihw wanted to say, though held it back knowing he'd only argue with her. She really wished she had just made her own this morning instead…

There was a certain sense of obligation to support him right now, though. As much as she wanted to just tell him to find a seat and wait while she got herself a coffee and him some bakery sweet, Etihw was kind of also rooting for him. After all, along with the look of determination he had on his face, she could tell he was petrified of having to a) interact with strangers on cue b) order one of those complex drinks he always made fun of.

The last person ahead of them walked away, just as Etihw took a step behind Kcalb and nudged him forward. It took a quick eye that she thankfully had to see the look of betrayal on his face for a split second.

"Could I take your order?"

As quickly as he glanced back at her, Kcalb whipped his head around to meet the barista across the counter. Etihw could tell he was not even close to being prepared. His eyes whipped between their server and the boards repeatedly, as if a timer was counting down and he only had so many more seconds left until he was called out or kicked out.

Etihw stepped forward to make sure it was clear they were ordering together. _You can do this, Kcalb…_

"I, uh…"

It hadn't even been ten seconds. The barista didn't even seem to notice anything wrong, but Etihw knew it was far more complicated than that to him. _Just a little more and you'll have it…_

"...just black."

She shouldn't have expected anything else.

Placing a hand on his back, Etihw stepped in front of him to intervene before the cashier could say anything. "And a caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso-both grande, with a cheesecake brownie."

The barista quickly took down the order and names, and within a few minutes, the two were sitting at a small table in the back, respective drinks in hand. Kcalb still hadn't seem to recover, avoiding Etihw's eyes and simply staring at his cup.

"Ah, it's nice to sit out like this every once in a while, huh?" she sighed, happily sipping on her drink.

"...yeah."

"It's always nicer eating-or drinking I guess-something somebody else made, especially after only having your own for so long!"

"Mm… mhm…"

Barely any response. Just by glancing down at his cup Etihw could see he hadn't even touched it, still just staring at it accusingly as if it were the cause of his social anxiety rather than the product.  
"Going to drink, Kcalb?" she asked directly, putting her own cup down. The question seemed to have caught him off guard, or rather, was the one thing he had been trying to avoid being asked. Kcalb shrunk back just the smallest bit before nodding and reaching out for his drink.

And immediately scrunching up his face upon just smelling it.

This was becoming almost painful to watch.

Without a word, Etihw reached forward, plucking the cup from his hand and swiftly replacing it with her own. She tried not to look directly at him while drinking the black coffee (it's what she would've ordered in the first place) but couldn't help a glance or two just for his reaction.

He immediately perked up. The sweet drink was at his lips almost instantly, and he appeared much less tense when putting it down. When Etihw "casually" slid him the pastry as well, she almost didn't catch the happy expression on his face. Kcalb didn't really smile much, but when it came to sweets and desserts, that shine in his eye sometimes did better than any grin.


End file.
